


A Joyeux Noël

by phantine01



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantine01/pseuds/phantine01
Summary: Erik and Christine's first Christmas together. Actually Christmas day will be up as soon as





	1. Chapter 1

Erik and Christine were spending their first Christmas together. She had wanted him to get a Christmas tree, but he was repulsed by the idea of having a tree in his home and she didn't dare question his opinion on anything.

She had also tried to persuade him to buy each other presents, but he didn't know what to get her so he said he'll think about it and Christine squealed excitedly and kissed his cheek and then ran away to the market to buy Erik his Christmas present.

He had no idea what to get her, so he painted a portrait of them together, she dressed as Lady Elissa from Hannibal and he had his arm around her waist and the over on her shoulder, holding her close with a triumphant grin on his face. He also got her a ring. Not so much an engagement ring but a promise ring. He couldn't wait to give the ring to her tonight. He heard a noise from Christine's room and realized that she was coming into the drawing doom. He quickly put the ring back into its box and shoved it into his pocket. "Erik?" She asked as she approached his drawing room. He quickly made it look like he was composing and so didn't make it look suspicious. "Erik, are you alright?" She raised her eyebrow playfully at him and he blushed "Umm, yes... I'm... I'm Urr..." He turned a deep shade of scarlet and she giggled "I don't need to know if you don't want me to" she smiled and he returned it. "Besides, you've been so busy with work, you need to give yourself a break" before he could say anything, Christine dragged him out of the drawing room and into the living room where he collapsed onto the couch in fatigue "Christine you're lying on here with me" he demanded in a soft, playful tone and reached his hand out to her and she placed it in his and he pulled her towards him and then down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep almost instantly. She kissed the side of his mouth and then his cheek and also fell asleep.

A few hours later, he awoke and looked at the grandfather clock and gently shook his sleeping angel. "Christine, Mon Ange... You need to wake up, there's something I want to give you" She was a very deep sleeper and he had to try more than one way to wake her up. Then an idea popped into his head "Christine, Meg's here" he said softly and she woke up fast and leapt from the couch "Meg! Where is she!?" She turned to see him sniggering at her "I'm getting you back for that..." Her eyes darkening "Go and try then" he smirked mischievously. His expression quickly changed as he reached into his pocket and pulls as box out. "Erik?" She asked softly "It's not what I think it'll be, is it?" he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle and two small diamonds next to it on both sides "It's a promise ring. Will you allow me to give you this ring as a promise for you to marry me in the future and only be mine?" Her face was overcome with tears "Yes!" She cried even more, he took the ring out of the navy blue box and put it on her ring finger. "Does this make up for before?" He grinned wickedly she grinned back "Yes, yes it does... This is the best Christmas ever" She said as she repeatedly kissed the left side of his face "Believe me, there will be much more tomorrow morning"


	2. Chapter 2

She had awoken late at night in a cold sweat. She had a horrid nightmare which was after the performance of his opera Don Juan. After Erik had sang to her, she pulled his mask off and he had been shot in the stomach. She held him as close as she possibly could, cradling his head to her breast. 'Angel, I'm sorry for what I've done to you... Just know that I love you so much' they both started crying 'Angel, I love you too. I find it ironic that I realize I love you when death occurs' he had brought his hand up to rest against her cheek 'Will you grant me the one thing I can't stop thinking about?' She nodded and lowered her head to his. They brought their lips together in a passion filled kiss. He grew limp. She let the kiss linger and when she finally pulled away, realized he had died. She knew he had a gun on him and hastily grabbed it, placing it against her temple and shooting herself. When her body collapsed against his, her arms draping around him in an hug, she jolted awake.

It wasn't long until she was up and out of her bed and went to Erik's bedroom. She hesitated knocking on the door. When she finally knocked on the door, he had come over. "Christine, mon ange, what's wrong?" He opened the door more and once she was in, closed the door. "I had a horrid nightmare of the night of your opera. The gendarmes shot you in the stomach, we admitted our love to each other, we kissed as passionately as we could and you died in my arms and then I-" he silenced her with a gentle kiss. "Mon ange de la musik, its alright, I'm alright see? I'm with you now and will be with you until my last dying breath" she nodded slowly and hugged him tightly. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed. "Do you want me to hold you whilst you sleep? If it will vanish your doubts" he said with a hint of hope in his voice. She nodded, moving over to the empty side of the bed. She lay there still fully awake until he got into the bed and draped his arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him. She had rested her head on his chest and draped an arm around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine finally tells Erik her surprise

Christmas day had finally arrived. Christine had awoken first, stretching and trying to move as little as possible to avoid disturbing Erik. 

She sat up in the bed and looked down at her former teacher. He began to stir and began groaning. "What time is it?" He asked groggily. She smiled lovingly down at him and turned to look at the clock "It's about 10am give or take" she replied. Yet again he groaned, but he sat up and stretched "What day is it? I've lost track" she gasped happily when she realized what day it was the 25th of December. "It's our first Christmas day together ange" he opened his eyes and sat up, he smiled and kept his arm draped around her "So it is. Merry Christmas mon ange" he said as he kissed her cheek. "I have two presents for you angel" she said happily. He let her have his robe and she dragged him out of the room.

When they arrived in the living room, she pushed him down into his chair and bent to get the box from beneath the tree. "This is your first present Erik... Open it!" He opened the round box and smiles happily at the site of a kitten with a black ribbon around its neck. "Is this kitten a tom or a queen?" She grinned "A queen, why?" He picked the cat up the kitten started purring. "I'll call her Ayesha" he undid the ribbon and left to make her a collar. 

It wasn't long until they were sat in front of the fireplace with Ayesha curled up in a ball next to Erik. "There's something I need to tell you Erik..." She tried to contain her smile and failed. "Are you alright?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Erik... You remember that night when we made love?" She asked  
"Yes, how can I forget? Best night in my life!" He said remembering the night when they went into the next level of their relationship. "Well, I've been feeling sick and I've had all the symptoms of it..." His face contorted into an expression if worry. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright?!" He started panicking. She put her finger on his lips to silence him. "Erik... We're going to be parents!" He stared at her in utter shock and smiled "I can't believe it! We're having a baby!" He exclaimed happily, waking Ayesha up. "This is my favourite Christmas yet" he sighed as she lay her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers as their figures interlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. Been working on this since Yr 9 and now I can't believe it!


End file.
